Law's Past
by Fropauccino
Summary: This is a story about how Law had gotten most of his abilities and crew and detailing some of the events that happened after Dressrosa. Any kind of criticism is much appreciated! Thank you for taking some of your precious time to read it! - Fro


It had been about two weeks since the events back on the warm and tropical island of Dressrosa. Luffy, along with his crew, Caesar Clown and Trafalgar Law, had escaped the island unharmed from the great and awesome power of what was Doquixote Doflamingo, Shichibukai and the King of Dressrosa. Luffy had won the tournament under the name of Lucy, earning the wicked Devil Fruit used by his adoptive brother, Portgas D. Ace. The Mera Mera no Mi, which allowed the user to control and turn themselves into fire, was kept in the basement of the crew's ship, the Thousand Sunny. The events back on the island was quite an experience for the crew, but they have recovered since then. Law had told Luffy about the next island that lie ahead for them. The islands name was Indra, a very rainy and stormy island that was about 2 weeks away from Dressrosa. The land was controlled by the Yonko Kaido, a very ruthless and powerful beast man. As they got closer and closer to the island, the skies above them got darker and darker, filling with rain clouds and blocking the bright, lovely sun out of the sky.

Law had been sitting in the dining area with the rest of the crew, thinking about his past experiences with Doflamingo and Vergo on Indra, having raided it multiple times. "Oi, Luffy." said Law, turning his head to the captain. "Hm? What is it Tra-guy?" he said in rebuttal. "Once we land there, let me do all the talking... I have a past with some of the natives on the island." he told him with an emotionless look. "Alright! I just want to see what kind of food these people have anyways." he told him. After a few hours, the Sunny had landed in the city of Airavata, a very large port city. The city had little Marine presence, knowing it was controlled by Kaido, Fleet Admiral Akainu had decided it would be a bad idea to put any of his Vice Admirals or any Marines in that case on the island. Outside of Airvata was mainly nothing at all, just local tribes that didn't like to interact with the people in the city. The city was heavily Hindu influenced, with men wearing Saris and most women wearing Ghagra Cholis. Everyone, not just the women, were wearing jewelry made out of pure gold and other such rare minerals like diamonds, rubies, sapphires, etc. Nami, out of all people, wanted to steal all the jewelry and collect the money for the treasures of the island, while Chopper went to visit the local medics of the large city to see if they had any new medicines that the world hadn't heard of. Brook decided to go into the town square and grab a sitar, a long instrument similar to the guitar, putting on some traditional clothing and sit down and play the sitar for the citizens that gathered around him. Franky went to the local mechanics and observed their way of making their ships that could transport goods and cargo the size of the Thousand Sunny! Robin decided to peak her interest and head to the local library, which held ancient books and writings from around the times the Polyglyphs were written. Luffy of course had decided to eat his heart out and head for the local bar. There was something familiar about this bar, he had thought. Once he walked in, he saw that the bar was owned by Paula, AKA Miss Doublefinger from Baroque Works. Law meanwhile headed to the restricted part of Indra to search for something he had encountered long ago. Back to Luffy. He sat at the bar in the appropriately named "Spike Your Drink" tavern. "You... Your Luffy, right?" Paula asked him. "The one and only! Who're you?" he said, not remembering her. She was appalled that he didn't remember (in her mind) such a strong opponent for Nami. "I'm Paula! But you knew me as Ms. Doublefigner when I was in Baroque Works 2 years ago. "Oh! I still don't remember you." he stated casually. She let out a deep sigh before shaking her head. "Nevermind. So... I heard you teamed up with that former Shichibukai, eh?" she said. "Yup! Me and Traffy made an alliance back on Punk Hazard! He wants to dethrone one of the Yonko!" he exclaimed throughout the bar. Everyone turned and looked at him like he was insane, but they went back to their normal day to day things. "H-He what? Did he say which one he wanted to get rid of?" she asked with haste, even though she had a pretty good idea of which one it was. "Nope! I'm guessing it's either Blackbeard or that fat lady!" he said with a happy grin on his face. She rolled her eyes and nodded. She knew the island was under Kaido's contro and that the only reason they would be on the island was to defeat him, well at least for Law to defeat him. But the question was, where was Law? Well, he was at a place that was thousands of years old. Mount Meru, a sacred place to the natives on the island. First, Law had to go to the biggest local tribe in the are, the Talavārēṁ Loga. Once he got to the entrance of their village, he was greeted by dark skinned men with native weapons and many tattoos. They had spoken in their language, which Law seemingly understood. He lifted up the sleeves on his shirt to reveal the tattoos he had always had, which perfectly matched the men's. They quickly saw them and opened up the gate for Trafalgar, to which he entered. Everyone in the village knew who he was, and lead him to the elder's shack. When he entered, he was greeted by a very old woman with his tattoos but with more detail and markings. "Trafalgar... It has been so long since we have seen you.. What are you doing back?" the little woman asked him. He stared down at her, looking her in the eyes. "I've come for the Vajra, I need it now more than ever, Laboni." he responded to her. Her eyes widened exponentially at the Surgeon's request but closed them anyways and gave him a slight nod. "Alright, but it may take a bit." she told him. She turned to the guards in the hut and spoke in their native language, ordering them to go get the weapon he asked for as they ran out of the hut and off for the mountain. "Come, sit and relax while we wait for them to return." she tugged his hand as he was taken over to a small table with two chairs and a single tea kettle in the middle. He sat down in one of the chairs as the old woman poured them both a cup of tea, which she took small sips out of occasionally. "I've seen you've made quite a name for yourself over the past few years, eh Law? Becoming a Shichibukai and all..." she said, trailing off. "I'm not a Warlord anymore, but that's anything major. The power you gave me from the fruit 10 years ago when I was here has had major effects. Plus the medical training I received helped me save many lives." he spoke. "But, I still have yet to unlock the true potential that the fruit holds." he followed up with as he took a large sip of the hot tea. "Well, the person who held it here before you wasn't able to unlock it, but I'm sure you will be able to do it, Trafalgar." she said, giving him a warm and compassionate smile. "I know I'll be able to do it once I defeat and dethrone Kaino. I'll become one of the Yonko, find One Piece and be able to rule over the Grand Line." he said, a smirk starting to form on his lips. "That's why you want Vajra? To defeat someone like Kaido? You're insane Law. He's not even human." she stated, looking at Law like he had just committed a murder. "I know he's not. He doesn't deserve this land. I'm the rightful owner. The only reason I lost this territory was because Doflamingo ordered me to since he made a large deal with Kaido. These tattoos your people gave me are very important to me. I will give your people their rightful land back. I want you all to be free. That is my main goal." he said with a very determined look on his face. The old woman cracked a smile as she knew would be able to defeat the strong man, nodding to herself as the two men that had left came back into the tent with a very large sword, even bigger than Law's. It had tribal markings all down the long, gleaming metallic blade, signifying that it had come from the tribe he was it. Even the hilt for the monster was large, being almost as tall as Law himself. Law stood up and walked over to it, taking both the sword and holster for it with ease, extending his arms as he slowly and carefully placed Vajra into its rightful place. Law then told her thank you in the natives language before walking out of the hut and into the stormy village, it pouring down heavy rain and cracking lightning all around him. Meanwhile, back in the city, all the crew sat in the dock on the Thousand Sunnny, bored out of their minds as they tried to wait for the heavy storm to clear out. Brook sat quietly, playing his guitar as usual to try to provide some entertainment. Zoro was sharpening his swords, Franky fixing some random thing, Luffy picking his nose, Nami counting money, but suddenly Law had burst through the door, breathing heavily, covered in water as he panted and walked over and into the kitchen with everyone staring at him. He told Sanji to prepare him some food, walking over to the table and sitting in between Luffy and Robin. Everyone had been staring not at Law, but the monstrosity he had on his back. "Law.. What the hell is that thing on your back?" asked Nami. "A gift from an old friend that shall be used in my plan." he replied. He had been thinking about his previous days on the island quietly to himself, looking down at the table as everyone had gone back to what they were doing.

It was ten years ago to the day Law had been here. He was the commander of the 2nd Division of the Donquixote Pirates, Vergo being his subordinate at the time of speaking. One day, Law had been with the people he had just been with, assisting the villagers with the medical knowledge they had given him. He went even further by studying some of the books that had been in the city. Now what exactly was Doflamingo doing on the island? Well, the island had been a major source of profit from the port city that it held, so by extorting the citizens, Doflamingo had been taking a large cut of the profit. He had sent his loyal and most expert swordsman, Law, to handle relations with both the city and outside, along with security. Once Law had finished up at the village, he was assigned to go with a few of the pirates and Vergo to go examine a suspicious looking ship that had just came into the port. Once on the ship with the men, he walked down into the large and extensive cargo bay, looking through all of the boxes to find nothing explosive or dangerous at all... until he came across an unmarked box, not having any flag or signature on it. He opened the box to find a strange purple looking object. He took it out to find that it was pretty squishy and expendable. He placed it close to his face as he examined it with his eyes, looking at all the twists and curls it had on it. "OI LAW-SAMA!" shouted a familiar voice. Law got spooked at the noise and fell over, the object falling inside his mouth and he swallowed it whole. It didn't have much of a taste or texture to it, just bland. Law didn't really worry about it too much. The voice turned out to be a younger, more clean looking Vergo, still the messy eater that he was. "Doflamingo said we have to evacuate this island immediately. Apparently the Yonko Kaido's forces are about to arrive on the island. Doflamingo struck a deal saying that they now control the island." he told him in his low voice. "What? I'm not leaving this island because of some stupid deal he struck with that beast man thing." he said, disgusted with what Vergo had told him. "Yeah, neither do we!" said two men that had come up behind Law and Vergo. "Well, too bad. We have to go now." Vergo said sternly. Law shook his head, refusing to believe what the man said. "I'm sorry, Vergo, but I can't leave this island. These people mean too much to me to leave." Law said proudly and with much belief. "..Whatever, Law, I'm getting out of here. I don't want to be killed by Kaido's men." he said before turning around and running away from the ship. "Law-sama, let's get back to the village and defend it before his men arrive!" the shorter of the two men. "Right." Law said shortly before taking the two men and escaping the ship before it was boarded by multiple Zoan type Devil Fruit users who utterly wrecked it. On the way back to the tribe, Law noticed that a man regarded by the village to be of superhuman strength was burned to a crisp on the ground. Law had to kneel down next to him, saying the prayer for all departing souls of the village from the tribe. He then retrieved the warrior's weapon, which was a very large and sharp Nodachi katana. After a bit of traveling, they had finally returned to the village, which had been unaffected by the forces. Most likely, they had yet to reach the village. Law had ran in to the village along with the two men, running into the leader's hut. "Kyorei, is everyone alright?" Law asked with fear in his voice to her. "Yes.. They have yet to reach us, but I fear they will be here soon." she said back. "Alright.. And I have bad news." he said before pulling the large weapon he had scavenged off of his back, showing it to the chief. She nodded in acknowledgment that she knew he was dead. "By traditions of this tribe, you are now in ownership of that Nodachi, Trafalgar Law." she told him. He stood up and placed it on his back. After that, he had ran out to the main gate to find Kyorei's daughter, Cala, was there. Cala was a very important girl to Law, mainly because she was the same age and helped him out with his medical practices. He also had developed a slight crush on the girl, but never had a chance to confess his feelings for her. "Oi, Cala, are you gonna be up for the fight?" he queered to her. "Of course, Law-Sama!" she said with a large smile on her face that Law had always been happy to see. "Good. These two are gonna help you out, right guys?" he said as he turned his head back to them. They both responded simultaneously with a loud "Right!" as they ran off with Cala. Law climbed to the top of a look out tower, asking a scout if he had seen anything before hearing a deep bass rumbling in the ground. He took the monocular to see something that would be etched into his brain for the rest of his life. It was him. It was Kaido himslelf. The Yonko took the form of what appeared to be a larger than life Centaur. His devil fruit was an ancient Zoan type fruit that allowed him to turn into what was a Centaur, a man with the legs of a horse and the rest of him a man. With his current stature he was around 23' tall (701 Centimeters). The ginormous man approached the village, walking slowly towards it. Every time one of his hooves struck the ground, the ground in and around the village shook with the bass. Law fell back, trembling at the very sight of him, shaking his head vigorously back and forth, thinking to himself that it had to be a nightmare that he couldn't wake up from. But sadly for him and the rest of the village, it wasn't. It was the cold hard truth they all had to realize. Kaido was going to kill them all. As Kaido stood outside the village, he looked down to the people, looking like ants to him. He lifted his arm up high in the air before swinging it down once, sending a massive shock wave throughout the village, making multiple wooden villages collapse to the ground. Law saw his fellow villagers, who he considered to be his family, get slaughtered by the large man. But then, his heart sank to his stomach as he saw one specific person running. Cala. The small, brown skinned and long haired woman ran towards Kaido at high speed with a large staff, a spike at the end of it. She had been screaming as she ran before finally getting in front of him along with others as she had driven the spike into his large leg. He had seen the tiny people try to inflict damage to him, but he just belted out a large and thunderous laugh from his mouth. "You insignifigant humans, none of your primal tools would be able to defeat someone such as myself." he said as he continued to laugh. He struck down again as all sound had seemed to cease. He saw Cala fly across the village as she hit the bottom of the guard post he sat in with a great force. He quickly jumped down, tumbling a bit as he ran over to her, sitting down on the ground next to her. She had been reduced to a bloody frame, multiple wounds inside of her, one of the other soldier's swords being impaled into her leg, most likely having a few broken ribs. "Cala! A-Are you alright?" He asked, even knowing she most likely was about to die from the injuries he had sustained. "L-Law-san..." she said softly, taking his unscathed hand into her mangled and torn up one. "I'm sorry for not living.. I know you said you were my best friend and all... But I had to defend the village.." she said up to Law. Tears had already covered Law's face, not ending anytime soon, shaking his head back and forth, not wanting her to leave him. "Cala... Please don't leave me..." he said, the tears dropping on her face."Law.. I'm so sorry.. But I want to sleep now..." she said to him as her eyes started to close. Law was speechless, holding the girl he had liked, no, loved for so long of his life. "Just know one thing... I love you, Trafalgar Law." she said before she smiled one last time for him, closing her eyes as he head leaned to the side, the smile not fading from her face as she rested in peace. The tears finally subsided from his face as he stood up from her, saying I love you back to her in his mind. He looked up the so called "man" as he drew the Nodachi from his back as he cleared his mind of all thoughts. He had closed his eyes as he felt an overwhelming power start to grow on the inside of him. He had this small instinct inside of him that told him to release all of it with one single word. "Room." Law said calmly to himself. Instantly without thinking, a large, blue sphere had covered the entire island, Law fueled with rage as he looked up at Kaido. "You have taken something special of mine, Yonko. I shall defeat you if it is the last thing I do in my life." he said up to Kaido. The large man obviously didn't hear him, but Law continued on anyways. He had lifted his right index finger, the ground beginning to shake, not from Kaido, but Law's immense power. Large, sharp rocks started to rise from the ground and fly around Kaido, hovering around him as he stopped attacking to stare at them. Law motioned his hand to the right as the rocks moved in on Kaido as they struck him in vital ares such as his legs, chest and head. The Yonko stumbled a bit, but regained his posture before looking down at Law. "You stupid son of a bitch! You dare challenge me to a fight with that Ope Ope Fruit? That is one of the weakest fruits out on the Grand Line! You'll never defeat me alone!" He said as thrusted his extremely large hand down to Law. Trafalgar then placed his sword in the air, the hoof immediately stopping when it connected at the tip of the blade. Kaido's eyes widened, not believing that his hoof stopped by one little stupid blade. He cocked it back and swung down again with a larger force only to be stopped by Law's blade one more time. Law then shoved the hoof off of him and to the right, sending Kaido's hoof along with the rest of him down to the Earth. How had he been defeated by such a tiny little human? With one of the weakest fruits of the seas? It didn't make any such sense, but he then proceeded to pass out. "Leave this village, forever." He raised his finger again, the area around Kaido lifting up into the air as Law flung his arm towards the sea, which the rock then flew towards. A few seconds later, a large splash was heard coming from the ocean. Everyone in the village turned towards Law as they began to cheer and gather around him... Before Law instantly collapsed to the ground. Law didn't feel anything in his body as the sphere once covering the island has suddenly vanished once Law had passed out. Law then felt one thing on him. A small object that seemed to be doing something? Licking his face? He opened his eyes to see a small, white bear resting on top of him, licking his face. He shook his head and took the bear off of him, placing it next to him as he sat up, looking around to the unknown area. He was in a small room aboard some type of ship that was out at sea. The two men he had previously been with entered the room with fresh clothes, water, and some food. "Law! You're awake!" the larger one said as they brought the supplies over time him, placing them by the bear, which began to sniff the things. "We never truly introduced ourselves to you! My name is Penguin! Former slave for Doflamigo! And this is Shachi! He was also a slave, but as you see, we escaped with some others and you!" said the now know Shachi. "We were mainly used as soldiers or expendables to investigate ships like the one we were on." stated Penguin. "The villagers gave us this submarine and a traveling mate.." said Shachi as he looked down to the bear that wanted to jump back up on the bed, making small little noises. Law then lifted him up and held him in his arms, blinking a few times. "You... I guess you're coming with us. The only question is, what shall we name you?" Law wondered to himslef. After a few seconds, a small smile formed. "Bepo. After the most powerful warrior from the village." he said. The white bear appeared to smile hearing his name. Law then looked down to see that a large wound had been engraved on his chest. It was in the shape of a smiley face like the Jolly Roger of the Doflamingo Pirates, but without the cross in the middle. "I guess we're rogue pirates now, eh?" asked Penguin. "I guess so.." said Shachi as he turned to Penguin. "I shall lead us.. We will be called.. The Hearts." he said as he closed his eyes, thinking about his last moments he had with Cala. "Why the Hearts, Senchou?" asked Shachi. "Because this wound shows the Heart we all have to take on our enemies, no matter how large or ferocious they may be." he said proudly to the two. "Sugoi!" they both said with impressed looks on their faces. Law stood up, walking out of his rooms and up the stairs to the bow of the ship, seeing the sun shine bright in the sky, Penguin and Shachi joining next to him. "Our main goal is to kill Kaido, no matter the cost." he said as he looked up to sky. The two men nodded to each other, looking up at the sky with the newly formed captain. Trafalgar Law.

"OI! Tra-guy!" said Luffy loudly. Law snapped out of his gaze as he turned to Luffy, sighing deeply. "What is it?" he asked lowly. "The storm is clear! Let's go outside!" he said, jumping out of his chair as he ran up towards the front of the Thousand Sunny along with the rest of the crew. Law stood at the front with Luffy and the rest, looking around to the group, a wide and determined smile on their faces, confident that they'd face whatever came their way next. Law smiled, which was a rare occurrence for him. "Luffy." he said, turning to his fellow captain. "Yeah, Traffy?" he said, the grin still on his face. "Let's go dethrone an emperor."


End file.
